


Bunker Trouble

by endverse_girl



Series: Bunker Trouble [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader making deals, Reader-Insert, cas centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endverse_girl/pseuds/endverse_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weekend off from hunting descends to something you never thought possible as soon as the Winchesters along with Cas come back home but something is off about them and how they act towards you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bunker Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - My first ever fic! I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it :) (I hope it is not too terrible) 
> 
> So I have wrote more chapters of this series on my Tumblr but I thought why not post them here too? to see if anyone else might like them.....
> 
> My fics can also be found on Tumblr!:  
> thats-what-decadence-is-for.tumblr.com/

It was always nice to have some time off from Hunting with the boys to just have a bit of time to yourself, to enjoy your reading, to enjoy your writing, just some time to enjoy your hobbies and to rest for a while.

You loved hunting with the boys and between Dean, Sam and Cas you had found a new family, those three men who you would gladly die for above anything.

You loved them all with every inch of your being.

Dean was a little rough around the edges to most people sure but to you he was a big brother, loyal to the point of dying to save the ones he held close to his heart and one of the cleverest and funniest men you have ever met.

Sam your big moose… kindhearted, fiercely protective and sure of the ones he loved… he was always there for you if you needed to vent about your day however big or small your problem he was always there no matter what.

and Castiel the fallen angel, the seraph, the only angel you trusted with everything he was there to heal you when you had suffered a particularly grueling hunt and always had amazing knowledge about the universe to share with you which you always were mesmerized by.. with Cas you always felt in awe of him, of how such a powerful being as him could be one of the most kind creatures you had ever laid eyes on.

 

 

You first met Sam and Dean three years ago after finding out your parents were on a Demon’s hit list of people to drag to hell, you had no idea on how to save them from their fate, had no one and no where to find help about the subject, that is when you started to become obsessed with trying to find help. You searched everywhere you could online, In libraries and asking anyone that you thought would know how to save them. You searched through old books on lore, went to churches, Cathedrals… You Journeyed to other countries to find any answer to your problem without any luck whatsoever.

You were starting to give up, starting to come to the realization that both your Mother and Father were doomed to spend the rest of eternity in hell at the mercy of hell’s torturers but as luck would have it something was about to happen to change your life forever.

The three men stood before you waiting for your permission to come into your home, before looking and observing them closely you eventually allowed them in and allowed them to sit within your parents living room.

you thought they were nice… well nice for men in suits anyway, but something was different with these three, they did not ask the usual questions, they asked questions that you were asking other people to help about your situation and this is what grabbed your attention.

You had no idea how to approach the subject head on to them…they obviously knew about how dark the world actually was, they obviously knew how to help you but if you did ask would they? or would they brush you off and run out of your life without helping you or helping your parents from eternal damnation?

Deciding to ask or forever regret doing so you shifted nervously in your seat, looking at the three men sat before you, fumbling over your words to begin with you stuttered not sure how exactly to say what you wanted, trying to figure out exactly how to ask the biggest question that you may ask in your lifetime…

_“Listen I know..I know you guys are not.. not the real office worker, men in suit type deal. I just need to know.. need to ask you all a question”_

They all looked at you suspiciously before the man in the middle stood up. _“listen sweetheart we just need to ask a few routine questions, believe me it is all part of our job”_

 _“No before you say anything and most likely run as far away from me as possible I need to ask this…”_ you sigh _“ What ..What do you know about people who are condemned to hell. the real hell with demons and stuff?”_

The man on the end seat leaned in closer to the other two “Listen Dean she may need our help and she may be able to help us too…”

_“Cas..”_

_“No Dean we will help her, she obviously is caught up in something she doesn’t fully understand. and if you two do not help…. I most certainly will”_

The man finished talking to the other men and approached you cautiously. _“Tell me why do you ask this? what do you know of hell?”_ The man you now knew to be named Cas now had determination in his eyes when he looked towards you, he could help. He could save your parents.

_“All I know is my parents for some reason have a death sentence..i found out accidentally that they have been condemned to a lifetime of torture in hell and I cannot lose them. I love them too much to lose them now”_

And it was as simple as that, that is how you became involved with Dean, Sam and Castiel, so therefore another addition to the fight against evil.

Unfortunately for you though Crowley had made a deal with both your mother and father 10 years ago to keep you safe, it came to light that at that time you were admitted to hospital with some sort of life threatening situation and this was unbearable for your mother to deal with so she talked with your father on ways to get you back and to truly save you from an early death.. she apparently knew of dark magic and crossroad deals because she studied mythology at university so she thought why not? at the last days before you were apparently going to die her and your father met with a demon and he then made a deal that after your 21st birthday he would collect. and that time was now.

When you found out there was literally no helping your parents you did what you always did..found the nearest bar and drunk to forget and then like every other time most likely pass out.

Eventually Sam had found you crawled up asleep on a sidewalk, smiling at how peaceful you looked in this moment.. he quickly lifted you in his arms and placed you into the backseat of the impala where Dean was waiting in the drivers seat, muttering about how you need to be more careful.

As soon as they pulled up to the bunker and placed you in the comfort of your temporary room there, both brothers decided there and then you will stay for as long as you wished with them and they along with Cas would protect you as well as train you up to be a proper hunter, making sure you knew every thing possible about the evil in this world and making sure you knew how to handle yourself in a fight between demons, Angels, Wraiths, Shapeshifters and everything other creature they knew about.

At first it took you a while to get used to the idea of being a hunter but you knew if you wanted to stay alive you had to acquire a new set of skills to defend yourself with, if you were honest you were shocked when Dean asked if you wanted to stay and eventually be trained to become a hunter but in your heart you knew your answer would always be yes, after all you still felt guilty you couldn’t do anything to save your parents from hell and you did not want anybody else to go through that turmoil.

 

**Present Day…**

Settling down after a day of doing what you loved when you were not hunting you felt your eyes begin to droop, realizing this you placed the book you were reading on your bedside table and reached to turn your lamp off when you heard footsteps bang into the bunker.

Immediately you jumped up in bed wondering if the boys were back from the hunt, instinctively you reached for your gun then placed it into your pajama bottoms pocket. opening your bedroom door and quietly making your way to the front of the bunker your felt relief wash over you as you saw the three familiar faces of your two hunters and fallen Angel, smiling you relaxed your body language and made your way over to them to welcome them home in a hug.

But as you neared closer to the you could tell the hunt had taken its toll on each one of them as they all looked extremely tired and exhausted so you stopped in your tracks just acknowledging that they were home but not wanting to make them uncomfortable in their current state.

 _“You always are so kind Y/N I admire that about you princess”_ Cas said in a much more sinister tone than you were used to but you brushed it off as stress.

 _“We will talk about the hunt tomorrow? yeah… it is clear you three all need your rest …. yes Cas even you. just relax if you cannot sleep”_ you started to walk back to your room still uneasy about how the hunt had effected the three people who you held most dear. but it was a tough hunt you kept saying to yourself, that was all. everything would be fine in the morning.

 

Waking up the next morning you did what you always did-  your daily routine, stretching as you woke up, staying in bed an extra 10 minutes just because you can and well there was no major hunt to get to today,  exiting your bed you made your way over to your bathroom to brush your teeth and do your hair once you were happy with how you looked or at the very least you looked vaguely decent and not a utter scruffball like usual, you then made your way to the kitchen for breakfast.

But before entering the kitchen you suddenly stopped hearing low voices from Sam and Dean…

_“Yeah Dean but what if she figures it out, what then?”  
_

_“Sammy I don’t think she is all that bright in all honesty..I mean C’mon if she was.. she would of clicked to what happened and what exactly we all are now, I just want to have fun with her..we all do right?”_

_“Fair enough but I’m still not sure”  
_

What on earth were they talking about? Dean always admired your quick thinking and told you numerous times how smart you were. You started to think about last night and how all the boys were acting towards you and how they had came into the bunker in a very unusual state, but just as you pushed those thoughts to the back of your mind you felt a warm hand placed on your back.

 _“You are up early Y/N” C_ as almost whispered in your ear.

Startled by his sudden presence you pushed yourself into the wall..  _“yeah erm I did’t get much sleep if I am honest.. er did you need something? if not I ‘m going to grab myself a bite to eat”_

 Chuckling to himself he stared at you for longer that necessary  _“Not right now princess, get some food…. you will need your strength.”_ then quickly made his way into his bedroom.

 

Making your way tentatively to the fridge to quickly grab milk for your cereal you started to panic again wondering yet aging had happened on that hunt. Grabbing the box of your cereal you grabbed a bowl , poured the contents into it and then added the milk, quickly putting the remnants back where they needed to be you shuffled your way over the the table and started to eat.

 _“Mornin! Y/N! Sleep well?”_  

_“Morning Dean erm yeah not so much I think I will eat this then go back to my room and have a nap.If you don’t need me and if there is nothing for me to do around the bunker.”_

You looked at him again then swiftly tried to finish your food once doing so you faked yawning quickly placed the bowl into the sink and rushed to your room. **_what am I doing? why am I so scared? I should just act normal._ ** Thoughts running through your head were racing and you couldn't think clearly, dropping yourself onto your bed you shut your eyes and tried to clear your mind just for a moment or so… 

##  **_Bang_ **

##  _**  
** **Bang** _

##  _**  
** **Bang** _

Loud noises startled you from your sleep, growing louder by the second. You jumped up in your bed wondering what was going on. Jumping out of your bed you quickly realized it was a knocking on your door. You tiptoed your way over to open the door when you heard Cas on the other side…  _“Y/N I need to come in…. it is important and if you do not I will simply zap myself in so open the door and be quick about it.”_

You faltered, either way this turned out you would be scared your heart was already racing so much so you thought you were going to pass out, so you opened the door to him, doing so you again moved out of his way.  _“oh princess why are you so jumpy today?”_ moving closer towards you his hands gripped your shoulders and his hold was so much more possessive than you were used to.

_“No need to be that scared princess I just want to have a bit of fun with you..well eventually we all do. huh we have had quite the last hunt and we want to share this new experience with you..I get first turn though, and you will enjoy my company.”_

_“Cas what the…You are not Cas are you?”  
_

_“Wow you catch on quick and no sweetheart I am not your beloved Angel although I still am an Angel by association I just haven't been here in a while, a few years to be exact”  
_

_“Who are you then? unless..”_ you paused  _“ wait ….Lucifer?!?”  
_

_“I’m back baby!”  
_

_“Why..why do you want me? Why not just start the Apocalypse again..You don’t need me Lucifer and you do not need to be in Cas”_ your voice breaking as you tried to get your head around talking to the devil in your Angels vessel.

_“Oh sweetheart, I need you because huh, he needs you, Cas needs you and I will tarnish his love for you plus after I leave I need to make sure you are marked as mine so everyone can know just how the devil takes what he wants and like I said I wanna have fun with you so just sit down, i promise I will not hurt you”  
_

you were forcibly pushed down on the bed in a sitting position, fearful for what was to come you looked up as Lucifer locked your door and stalked towards you.


	2. Troubling Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this the beginnings of my Fic writing so I apologize for the less than amazing writing right now.

Feeling very strong grace pin you down onto your bed is something you never thought you would ever have to experience especially seeing Cas in front of you or at least his vessel … Cas was always so gentle, so sweet with you and to be in this position whilst the devil used him to currently scare you.. turned your blood cold and made your skin crawl, to be in the same room as the devil was a frightening prospect but here you were at his mercy and you had no idea what torture he would do to you but you knew you had to get Cas back… somehow but before that you would have to endure whatever Lucifer had planned for you…

 _“Ease up Y/N, You need to relax for me…being tense will make our time together all that more painful and I don’t want that.. no I want this to be pleasant for both of us, well more pleasant for me if I am being honest with you”_ He said almost chuckling to himself again, smirking at you as he finished talking.

Abruptly stopping at the edge of your bed he begins to take both his trench coat and blazer off, finishing with rolling his sleeves up his arms to then slowly stalking his way over to where he had you pinned on the bed smirking again all the time in doing so.

 _“Now are you going to be good for me princess? Will you behave and keep quiet, or are you a screamer…are you actually a sinner?”_ Sitting next to you he reached for your head to gently stroke your hair. you flinched under his touch,you welcomed the idea of Cas being gentle with you he always was especially after hunts gone wrong where you would have nightmares, he would always be there to calm you down, to remind you that you are safe, to remind you that you will always have an Angel to watch over you, but to see the devil use him like this with you made your skin crawl .

 _“Humanity usually makes me cringe you know, all of you down here are apes not even coming close to the majesty of God or me or  the Angels in heaven for that matter but you Y/N… you are special, not just to me either heh…See I can tell Cas thinks you are special too, see that’s another reason I want to toy with you, to make sure I can taunt him as I do as I please with you while he can do nothing about it… but **I am** pulled to you for some reason Y/N, when I saw you through his eyes, you had this spark this captivating energy… and hmm I **will** mark you as mine… ” _ he was moving closer to you on the bed as he spoke and as he did your heart began to beat faster and faster, you cared for Cas but Lucifer was powerful and threatening and well you felt hopeless as well as helpless in in company..

An hour had passed and you were still there under the intense stare of the devil himself making you forever uneasy and with every passing moment you felt more and more anxious.

 _“Just do what you are going to do to me would you?! this silent treatment is just pissing me off, I know you will torture me eventually so just get on with it”_ yanking his hand from your hair he tilted his head up and a dark expression became evident on his face. _“well well, you are eager to get started aren’t you?”_

Noticing your irritation he was immediately on top of you, pinning your hands above you, his hands trailed along your jaw….his  fingertips dancing along your collarbone until he stopped abruptly.. placing his hands on your stomach, a evil glint in his eye and smirked once again at you. _“Now this may sting”_  suddenly thrusting his hand into you well into your stomach and ribs, you saw a glow protrude from your body signaling that he was touching and torturing part of your soul.

screaming in pain you managed to ask _“ This..Won’t. ugh hurt me?!!”_

_“Now now I said it would be good for me..not so much for you…but be quiet princess we don’t want to be disturbed now do we? and besides screaming in pain is making your precious angel upset in here..”_

That was it…. the last words he uttered to you made you snap, he was using your love for your Angel against you, the Angel you felt protective of…. the Angel you knew deserved better, the Angel who helped you when you went to dark places emotionally and physically…. fearful of never coming back from that edge, the Angel who you could confide in and he would not judge and you couldn’t take it anymore, you writhed under him which made him grip even tighter onto you thrusting his hand into your soul even further, you screamed more and more…. louder and louder trying..hoping Sam or Dean would run to help you… to rescue you if they could.

You now could hear faint running footsteps, running towards your room to what you thought would be your Saviours, the next thing you could hear was Sam and Dean calling your name but what they were saying was muffled..Lucifer meanwhile was just smiling still gripping on to you, still holing on to your soul and still on top of you, you honestly had no idea how you were still breathing, you had no idea just how you were still conscious at this point…

 _“Well princess..seems like all your noise has invited some guests to the party… should we let them in?”_ and before you could reply both brothers were in your bedroom evidently Lucifer snapped his fingers and because he was technically an Angel he had a lot of tricks up his sleeve, he had used his grace to bring them into the room… but instead of saving you they looked at you as if you were the monster, and not Lucifer who was still clearly hurting you in front of their eyes, they looked at you as if you were a piece of meat in a shop.

 _“Now we want to join in on all the fun don’t we Sammy? I think we deserve our turn, we never get up to any fun anymore..it’s just hunts..Huh **the hunter life** ” _Scoffing as his finished speaking,Dean stalked his way over to your left hand side of the bed rubbing his hands in anticipation. You on the other hand were stunned you had thought Dean of all people would save you but clearly something was off..not only had the Devil possessed your Angel you began to click he had done something to your boys too….

Looking down at you Dean did not immediately engage with you, instead he whispered something to Lucifer, smiling as he did so. You had thought hopefully he instructed Lucifer to relinquish his hold on you but there was no such luck, instead his hold on you became tighter but he did move away from your neck and chest to literally straddle your middle but still pinning you to the bed with his grace, you did try to move your arms in the hope that you could set yourself free but Lucifer’s strength was too strong.

“ _Now sweetheart you still can’t move, not one inch and you know it, so why don’t you be a good little girl and do as I say… so no-one will get angry or hurt and we will all have a swell time”_ placing himself right next to your left hand side he trailed his fingers along the side of your body until he stopped at your neck, fingers now rhythmically tapping on your collarbone. _“Luci is right you know, you are a fine specimen Y/N and we **all** deserve a little bit of you sweetheart … in whichever way we see possible” _ he paused bringing his mouth towards your jaw as he did you felt his warm breath on your skin and as bad as this situation was turning out to be, you did admit being this close was affecting you in sinful ways. Maybe Lucifer was right…maybe you were a sinner.. maybe you were liking this more than you had let on, but still in the back of your mind you were determined to get your boys back to normal, back to how you knew and loved them and for that to happen you would do anything.

 _“As fun as you are to taste sweetheart I need to have a different type of fun with you..wanna take a bet on how I am gonna have my type of fun with you?”_ Dean still peppering his breath and small kisses on your jaw, suddenly stopping to ask you the question.

Scoffing you replied with _“Oh Dean I know you like to have fun ,like you have been doing but torture is something you.. well all of you are experts at and that is where tonight will most likely end up so bring it on, gimmie your best shot”_

With that Lucifer leaned further back forcibly pinning your legs down with his hands, whilst Dean used his hands to pin your top half including your arms to the bed.  _“Now sweetheart you shouldn’t of said that we can be nightmares when we want to be unless you are enjoying this hmm? but that is not important I will have my fun then Sammy will have his then well another little surprise will happen”_ His hands found their way around your throat  and he increased the pressure on you near choking you but leaving a tiny air gap so technically you still could breathe that you had to admit gave you some relief that you were not going to die, not yet anyway, then a sudden flash of his black demon eyes made you realize you may of crossed a line, you realize you should of stayed quiet and let him do as he pleased with you.

A sudden white hot burn on your skin made your head flick back to Lucifer he was staring at the sight of you under his and Dean’s control chuckling and smirking as he did so _“my grace is a fascinating thing to use on you princess”_   Ignoring him your attention was now on Dean and his grip on you, his grip was differentiating between putting more pressure on your throat to an almost sensation of you feeling as if you were about to pass out and releasing the pressure just as quick letting you breathe again, gasping for air you again tried to move if you could.. but before you could even try you felt the combined effort of Both Lucifer and Dean pinning you and applying even more pressure onto your body almost feeling as if you were to snap at any moment.

Thinking you literally could not take anymore you heard footsteps approach your right-hand side of the bed, Sam of course it was Sam, in all the pain and frustration being handed out to you by Lucifer and Dean you had forgot about the other Winchester at your door… it was only now he approached you and finally coming into your vision.

_“This is quite the party but one more can always add to the fun darlin, and I am most definitely fun”_

He did what Dean did exactly… placed himself next to you but instead of kissing your jaw he bit into your skin at your collarbone and left possessive marks up your neck.and you hated it, you hated the fact you were being used as a plaything for the three men you had grown to love but right now it was just those three were a little bit more twisted than usual.

You tried to speak again but Dean’s hold on you was too much..  _“Sweetheart how many times do we have to say? be a good girl and you will have a reward. if not this will turn into a nightmare”_ you kicked yourself internally for even trying to speak..that was until you heard Cas… well Lucifer call out to you..he was using his grace to communicate with you and you took the chance to maybe strike a deal with him…

* * *

**_INTERNAL DIALOGUE_ **

**Shh princess tell me what is the matter? because I know what you think is going to happen here I know you think one of us will kill you but I won’t let that happen. I truly think you are special, and contrary to what you feel for me I will protect you.**

**_I need… hang on why do you like me that much, I mean you are evil_ **

**Oh princess I may be evil and yes I may of made mistakes but I never lie and well being this close to you has effected me, as much as that has pissed little Cassie off.**

**_Wait Cas is in there with you?_ **

**Yes**

**_Then I want to make a deal, you three can do whatever you like with me torture me whatever but when this is all over you help me get Sam and Dean back to how they should be as well as Cas and I will be yours_ **

**Tempting offer kitten..hmm well I can’t let that sort of deal go now can I?**

**_So that’s a yes?_ **

**_Open your eyes and you will feel my grace come to your lips, if you want to make this deal accept it._ **

* * *

Opening your eyes the vision of Dean, Lucifer and Sam greeted you once again and immediately you felt grace circling around your face, you were dubious about this… did Lucifer just want to toy with you again or did he actually want you by his side to protect you? but what other choices did you actually have if you left things as they were bad things would happen and you could help change that, striking a deal with the devil couldn’t be that bad right? 


	3. The Devils Deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this the beginnings of my Fic writing so I apologize for the less than amazing writing right now.

**Opening your eyes the vision of Dean, Lucifer and Sam greeted you once again and immediately you felt grace circling around your face, you were dubious about this… did Lucifer just want to toy with you again or did he actually want you by his side to protect you? but what other choices did you actually have if you left things as they were bad things would happen and you could help change that, striking a deal with the devil couldn’t be that bad right?**

 

 

You faltered a moment thinking over how aligning yourself with Lucifer could end in tears but you could not stand by and watch Sam, Dean and Cas become your worst nightmare.. you closed your eyes and submitted to Lucifer’s grace, it wrapped around every muscle in your body, every tendril you had, it wrapped around places you didn’t even register to have feeling in them.. the feeling itself was a mixture of pain and the most intense pleasure you had ever felt, in a way it was a relief and in another way it was like you were handing over your soul to him..which admittedly you were.

**_Princess we are going to have so much fun together…_ **

and that was it, his grace lifted and untangled itself from you and when you looked up at him he looked pleased with himself, grinning at you releasing his hold on your body then slowly lifting himself from you. winking as he knelt from your middle and slowly made his way off the bed you looked confused about to ask him why, when he pressed his fingers to his lips and you suddenly could not utter a word… his Angel mojo must of been the reason for this to silence you.

Noticing Lucifer’s sudden behavior both Sam and Dean whipped their heads around to face him questioning his actions.. _“Oh don’t mind me boys I just need to take care of something… I will be back soon, oh and have fun”_ as he finished he winked directly at you again making you blush and skin crawl at the same time, you hated the fact he was wearing Cas and using that to manipulate you, unfortunately for you it was working for all the wrong reasons too, then he just vanished, again using his mojo to go wherever he needed to be.

 

Both of the brothers attention was focused entirely on you now… hands pinning you down hard and predatory looks in their eyes.. Dean was the first to move onto you hands making their way around your collarbone his fingernails digging into your skin, not leaving any marks but still having enough force thrust into them to make you feel uncomfortable, Sam was now closer to you also pulling your hair with force but you refused to cry out… you would not give them that satisfaction.

 _“Sweetheart..you **can** make some noise for us you know..it’s what we want and **what we want we get** ”_ you gulped visibly at his statement but you still would not budge, you felt as if you could handle this you could possibly reach out to the brothers or at least one of them, you just had to endure what they had planned, you knew they were a little twisted right now but perhaps if you played along with them you could help…could reach out.  

 _“Much more compliant now isn't she? that is what we like to see don’t we Dean?”_ all Dean did in response to his brothers statement was simply to grunt and lifted his leg up to himself quickly before taking out a Angel blade and sliding his leg back to where it was before.. well it was certainly about to become interesting and you started to wonder how on earth you would come out the other side alive.

Dean swiveled the blade around cautiously in his hands between his fingertips for a while deliberately not catching you or any skin that he may nick by doing so even though he was so close to you, he was contemplating where to put it on your skin to make the first mark, he was calculating where would be the best mark to put first to gain a reaction out of you, clearly he was already toying with you and Sam just kept Biting your skin drawing blood as he did so. 

Suddenly both brothers stopped again and Sam completely removed himself from you, casually walking over to his brother, whispered something to him and stopped again abruptly as he came to the end of your bed to stare at you and how his brother was toying with you for his own amusement.

Dean on the other hand completely straddled you over your middle just as Lucifer did with you earlier, he immediately began pinning you down again, then placing the coolness of his Angel blade onto you neck and collarbone it was a light touch to your skin to begin with but then you noticed a spark in his eyes and he began to cut slicing deeper into your skin causing you to wince in pain. Scrunching your eyes you heard both brothers chuckle so the process was again repeated to you until you would scream in pain in front of them but you had been in similar situations to this before, you had been tortured by demons before and you had realized you had a high threshold for situations like this, but this thinking and how you were restraining yourself from screaming was making both brothers especially Dean impatient with you…

 

Clenching his fist around the blade he beckoned his brother over to join in again secretly hoping that this would intimidate you, Sam again made his way over to you quickly kneeling onto the bed and kneeling above you..one of his hands making their way to your waist and the other to your chest. _“Now babydoll why won’t you scream for us? you will eventually… so why waste precious time. Do it now and we will be satisfied, prolong it anymore and you will not like what will happen.”_ the way he blatantly threatened you, threw you for a moment but you kept to what you were doing.. that was until you saw Sam produce his demon blade from where he was hiding it in his boot, he saw your hesitation and snarled at you turning the blade to face your chest, lightly scraping it against your chest up to your jawline and repeated his actions until blood started to trickle down your body as it did a soft whimper escaped your body and you cursed yourself for being so weak so soon. The combination of Dean placing Deep cuts onto your skin made by an Angel blade and Sam’s demon blade against your skin was excruciating… you honestly didn’t know how much more you could take, the more cuts they made to you, the more your resolve crumbled until you couldn’t help but start to scream out in pain, you didn’t even look at the sight above you at this moment, you didn’t dare to… your eyes were scrunched up in pain as you felt more and more blood pour down your neck and chest.

Suddenly the whole room was filled with blinding white light with a high pinched noise making your senses on high alert and when you opened your eyes again you could not see at all… you felt around you for anything to try and help you figure out where you were but there was nothing, where were you? it was only until you reached to touch your face you felt velvet or at least a velvet like material wrapped around your eyes, you had a blindfold on…somehow.

Then upon hearing footsteps you froze.

 

Heavy footsteps grew closer and louder towards you, abruptly stopping just behind you… suddenly you heard a large intake of breath just behind your ear and two hands on your shoulders, those hands then wandered down your front, just stopping below your collarbone,  _“Hello princess, Now I know I said I would let the boys have their fun without any interruptions but I have more pressing needs to address with you, and besides all that noise and screaming in pain coming from your mouth wasn't the most pleasing thing to hear”_

Your eyes and whole body were wide awake now after Lucifer’s statement to you, even though you were still exhausted from the events of the past few hours and all you wanted to do was collapse in a heap on the floor regardless of whether Lucifer was there or not all you wanted right now was to rest, you couldn’t care less that you had a blindfold on.. you just needed to gather your senses and recuperate. 

_“ I am sure you are about to unleash on me your own brand of fun and pain..I need sleep regardless of the situation here so **I am** asking no telling you to give me a maximum of half an hours rest then you can do as you please with me ok?”_

All he did to answer you was inhale your scent and slowly wander around you until you were face to face _. “Sleep princess…just sleep then the fun can really begin”_ you did not register the soft touch of his hands that he caressed to your hair and gently took off the blindfoldbut you also didn’t even hear what he said to you… all you heard was what you recognized as white noise… instead your body just sunk into a dreamlike state, as soon as you closed your eyes, you could feel every fiber of your being relax, every tendril and every nerve repair itself.

 

You woke up to the image of Lucifer with his legs stretched out onto a nearby desk,  he was humming to himself with his fingers lightly drumming on the desk, you took the image of “Cas” like this… his vessel looked relaxed and confident something you hadn’t seen in Cas in a while and a part of you wanted to let him stay like that but then you realized it wasn’t your angel at all it was something else entirely someone else you had a major dislike for..   _“Ah! sleeping beauty is awake again”_ snapping his head up and staring directly back at you for a few minutes he slowly moved his legs from the desk and slowly got up to make his way over to you.

_“Now I know how much you care about Cas and how much you care that Sam and Dean go unharmed well as much as they can they are hunters after all princess, but you especially care for my brother here so I have a new proposition for you and a little confession I need to make to you regarding that oh so special angel… ah ah”_ you tried your hardest to interrupt him, to demand what he meant by this… You wanted all three of your boys safe before he did anything to you.  _“ all in time I promise.. I will explain everything”_ he pulled up a chair so he was face to face with you again  _“ Now princess I can save Sam and Dean quite easily in fact a quick snap of my fingers and they should be fine seems like a demon has done some special spell and put some serious mojo on them to be acting as they are right now, **That** can be handled with the flick of my wrist in mere minutes… Castiel on the other hand is more complicated…. he let me in and well I like it in his vessel, it is strong and as long as I am here in it you won’t let anything happen to me or him so I am asking you to be by my side…no don’t look so shocked you can still have time with Cas I mean he is still here and he misses you Y/N  oh so much, so you accompany me to hell as a temporary Queen of hell ruling by my side and when I get rid of threats I see fit **I will** leave without any fuss. you have my word” _

You were in complete shock, you felt foolish for thinking that he would save all three men you held so dear to your heart but he did say he would eventually save Cas too.. you were conflicted, do you go back on your word to let Sam and Dean wreck evil on the world and have Lucifer disappear along with Castiel or do you agree to his offer? being the Queen of hell even a temporary one could have it’s perks.. in truth you knew your answer and you were sure as you looked at Lucifer smirking at you, you were about to agree to something out of the very unknown for you and about to go to hellish means on saving the men you would die for and at this moment you were sure that is how your fate would end up even if you saved Cas in the end.

_“So princess what will your answer be? will you be my Queen?”_

you looked down at your trembling hands, regretting your decision already. 

**you had no choice**

**you had no choice  
**

**you had no choice  
**

**you had no choice  
**

**you had no choice**

**you had no choice**

**you had no choice  
**

**you had no choice  
**

**you had no choice  
**

**you had no choice**

after what seemed a lifetime you looked up at him again and as your heart began to race and sink you simply uttered the words _“Yes… but I want to see for myself that both Sam and Dean are back to normal”_

With a wave of his hands a bright light penetrated everywhere in the bunker, it was too bright for you to look at so you had to close your eyes fearful for if you had the strength to look at it or him right now you would explode or something worse, upon opening them again you realized you were back in your room but there was no sign of the brothers, Lucifer was laying on the left hand side of your bed and you on the right, you reached under your pillow to find your spare gun..you found it but this time you also had found a note as well, handwritten by Dean…..

**Y/N we are both so sorry for what we did to you, I have no friggin clue what came over the both of us and I will never forgive myself for hurting you like that… Sam too, but we understand if you need some space away from us right now and time by yourself just to clear your head ya know just to hunt by yourself and have time away from the Winchester crazy for a while but if you do please stay safe Y/N , just know this… here the bunker is your home and we me, Sam and Cas are your family and we will always be there for you.**

**I am so sorry Y/N please please forgive us, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but some day because kiddo me and Sam have lost too much, we can’t lose you too.**

**_Dean._ **

reading it, you had tears in your eyes Dean was never one for words but everything you loved was written in those words, the brothers you loved were back to their normal selves, the boys were safe and back to normal just as Lucifer had promised, and you breathed a sigh of relief at that

 

The note in your hand was a reminder of what you had saved already… saving Sam and Dean was a big win for you, now all you had to do was endure Lucifer in Castiels vessel every day you had in hell with him and then you would be fine… after all you had agreed to **his** terms… and when all of this was over you all Sam, Dean, You and Cas would go on a long overdue vacation, yes you thought to yourself you had done the right thing, now all you had in mind was the fact that Lucifer had promised you would get to talk to Cas again and that itself was enough to make you smile even if you were about to spend your time with Lucifer in his hell whilst he paraded in your angels vessel.

Everything would be fine, it had to be right? 


	4. My Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer introduces you to hell, honors his word to you being his Queen and manipulates you with Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this the beginnings of my Fic writing so I apologize for the less than amazing writing right now.
> 
> Also I am sooo sorry for not updating but things got a little hectic after Gishwhes and well I suffered from a bit of writers block but here it is..I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> again apologies if this is rubbish.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! @ thats-what-decadence-is-for.tumblr

You could hear your heart beat louder than ever now, as well as having second thoughts as you always did when you did anything big in your life, your hands were shaking and clearly nervous behavior was clear to everyone you came in contact with which you knew was a reaction born out of fear.. because you were going to the place where your parents were tortured.. a place where they would be unrecognizable to you now so you weren’t exactly looking forward to it but secretly you were picturing what hell looked like… somewhere in your head you had a image of utter death, of utter hatred hell was somewhere you pictured every nightmare every single person on this planet had and that is where it came to life, it was the last place you ever thought you would end up visiting and yet here you were preparing yourself to go there with the devil as he paraded around wearing your angel…

You knew as soon as you finished packing up your belongings you wouldn’t be off hunting vamps, demons and monsters by yourself or even hunting with “Cas” like the brothers thought you would be, but you would be in hell with Lucifer himself and imminently preparing yourself to become his Queen (or so he had said).The thought made you cringe and shudder at the mere thought of it but if this is the deal you had to live through to save your boys and to save Cas then you would live through it, you had to, you were adamant by the end of all this Sam, Dean and Cas would be within the safety of the bunker again even if it came at the cost of your sanity or at the worst your life.

* * *

_“There she is … **my** … **future** … **Queen**.. hmm you ready princess? oh and don’t worry when we get home you are going to love it, I am sure, I will make sure you do, you will be the perfect Queen for Hell and of course myself.”_ he appeared behind you hands laying gently on your shoulders as he inhaled you again. you took his words fully in _**when we get home you are going to love it**   _home. hell was going to become your home until Lucifer left Cas alone and was done torturing and playing with you. 

Hell the actual hell was where you would spend your days and nights and the thought effected you more than you thought it would, you felt like crying so much that you wanted to break down and scream, you didn’t of course.. you wouldn’t,couldn’t let him see you break like this…. you were so much stronger than that, but you did know that he knew how much this was effecting you.

_“I bet you are reveling in this seeing me react like this seeing you in that vessel, but here is the thing you can do anything to me, I will endure Anything to get my angel back Lucifer Oh and I will get Cas back and once he gets back in the bunker with his family it will be much sooner than you think, so give me your best shot because in the end I will have the last word. Let’s go”_

You grabbed all that you needed and wanted to take with you..grabbing your bag tightly you thought one last time of why you were in this predicament and how you would get team free will back together even if was to cost you your life in the end, all that mattered now was saving your angel. 

 

 

One touch of Cas’s/Lucifers hands transported you into the depths of hell.. HIS kingdom, where there was no way to escape, where souls were tortured, where he is in control of everything and everyone… a place you called home for now….. It was nothing like you imagined it though….no it was more like a palace in the grandest way possible or at least where you were was a palace from the initial look of it, you put the thoughts of your parents being trapped here somewhere to the very depths of your mind as you were led to what looked to be a master bedroom.

_“I do hope this is adequate enough for you, if not I can make a room up especially for you and make a room exactly how you would want. After all I want you to be as comfortable as you need to be before we discuss important issues now that you are here, like if you try to run off or escape, Cas here may run into a few small troubles, something he may not recover from, so be patient little hunter and here is a word of warning… just do as i say and everything will be good..”_

listening to his words you started to wander around your new room, inspecting every inch of it, that was until he mentioned Cas which made you stop abruptly on the spot, a action that did not go un-noticed by Lucifer which in turn made him smirk, he knew your weak spot for the angel and was using it against you to make you his prisoner or as he dubbed it his Queen, you hated it but before you could reply to him you noticed he had vanished leaving you alone to somehow deal with the fact he could manipulate you so easy and you let him… the next time you see you you needed to get through to Cas at any cost, you **needed** to do it…..

 you were the most alone you had ever felt and it hurt, it hurt the fact you have had to go to such extremes to bring back the one angel that you cared for and it hurt you right now because currently you couldn’t save him, you couldn’t save the one angel who had saved you countless times, as you thought about this you began to softly sob alone in your new room away from everything you knew, you didn’t sob about the fact what you had done to get you here no you were sobbing because of Cas,of how right now only you could save him and it was a daunting task.


	5. A new Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get through to Cas but is it too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this the beginnings of my Fic writing so I apologize for the less than amazing writing right now.  
> apologies if this is rubbish.
> 
> Also I am sorry for the feels in this chapter. *runs away*
> 
> Find me on Tumblr!! - @ thats-what-decadence-is-for

You got into the swing of how he ran things in his kingdom it made you uneasy how brutal he could be with anyone who dared challenge him, like today you stood in your usual place beside him, when a group of demons ran into his throne room wanting a private conversation with him, he of course didn't move a single inch but instead reached his arm towards your hand and grabbed it tightly. 

 _“Please state your business in front of **Me and my Queen** ”_ you still cringed at that word. _his Queen...._ you weren't his! well not in your head anyway.... but you shook your head and allowed yourself to watch the scene before you take place. 

Two demons who clearly had more ego than sense approached both you and Lucifer, looking to each other for an idea of how to approach what they need to say but still apprehensive as to what would happen when their issue was stated, the first demon cleared his throat and made one step closer.

“My King and ahem Y/N I need to say something about the current fetish you clearly have... most of hell is at odds at it. Lucifer you are the dark prince who can cut through worlds in the snap of your fingers so why would you want a Hunter to rule hell with you I mean it is laugha...” before this demon could finish speaking Lucifer had his hands around his neck making the demon gasp for air.

“You make a good point and ordinarily I would agree with you but I have leverage with her something you filth would never dream of guessing because well you are idiotic so here is the deal, so listen closely.... Everyone spread the word! I am here with Y/N to rule and conquer anything I see fit,anyone who disobeys me or crosses me will be punished and regret the day the came to cross me....now as for you my dear little demon I think we need to make an example of you hmmm. yes.”

Lucifer let go of the demons throat forcefully pushing him away causing him to cower near his other demon friend... before they could say anything more they were blasted into oblivion blood splattering everywhere including all over you.

 

Looking down at the current state you found yourself you weren't bothered by it, not anymore, Lucifer would often lose his temper at demons, which then would end up on you... blood, bone, muscle, just pure blackness would be all over you but it became a routine, albeit a very disturbing one.., you didn't like it but at least you could guarantee during some part of the week you would have demon sprayed all over you, it became something you saw as normal something that would happen no matter what would happen in that week, but it was also why you had stayed quiet around Lucifer only speaking when he asked you to do something or trying to chat with you, you had learned quickly not to challenge him otherwise the consequences would be dire.

 _"And now the Queen has Demon chunks all over her again...hmm looks good on you princess"_ he slowly stalked towards you as he spoke (another habit of his you had come to realize was his way of making sure he still had a power to make your whole body cringe yet still have power over you) he raised his hand toward your face then licked at the blood making your insides squirm yet make your heart flutter. _"Oh yes definitely looks good but tastes even better"_ he whispered into your ear finishing with biting your ear slightly and winking at you.

You turned your head away from him, _"well as much as you enjoy me in this state ... **My King** I really don't enjoy it all that much in fact it makes me feel dirty so if you will excuse me I need to go clean myself up"_  

Stepping down from where Lucifer and his throne was you made your way to your room admiring the dark beauty of the hallways by now you didn’t think about the literal hell that was going on beyond these walls all you concentrated on was to stay alive, not piss Lucifer off and to save your angel no matter what.

Stepping into your room you slowly unzipped then ripped off the dress he made you wear, he said it was fitting to wear such a garment adornened with little specs of bone sewn into it because being Queen meant acting and looking the part he wanted you to play...yes the dress itself was beautiful but the fact that you had to wear it annoyed you, you were just relived that he let you dress normally once you were in your own living quarters. 

As the dress pooled around your feet you stepped out of it and made your way to the king sized dresser to grab your comfort clothes.. band tee, checked flannel shirt and skinny jeans.. basically the clothes you wore when you used to hunt with the brothers and Cas, you thought upon this for a moment and smiled at fond memories of days gone past of various hunts both good and bad..you were a hunter and you missed actually going out to hunt something but quickly shaking those thoughts from your head you quickly changed into the clothes that were now in your hands.

 

 

Suddenly you were very aware that Lucifer was in your room again  _“Aww did I miss the show? my dear Y/N, I always miss your little shows for me...”_

_“How many times have I asked you to knock!! Oh and you will see no more shows from me... it only happened the last time because you barged in unannounced and I had just came out of the bloody shower”  
_

He looked amused at this statement you voiced to him but slowly he made his way over to your bed and gently patted it to beckon you over to come sit beside him... of course you didn't argue with him now, you had learnt better than to do that. so when you sat down and finally looked him in the eyes you were surprised to see what you recognized as some sort of compassion, which made you confused until he started to speak that is..

_“Y/N listen I know you find it lonely here and I know you do get bored but you must understand having you here gives me leverage and well it is oh so nice to share my kingdom with someone such as you but as a thank you for agreeing to my terms I suppose I could let Cas.. your Angel resurface for a while after all I know he is your weak spot and I know that he is the reason you put up with me no matter how unreasonable I become.. so a few hours with Cas and well we will talk again soon about what I am planning to do next”_

 

 

_Another blinding flash of white light and you were in the exact same spot but only now you sat before your angel, Cas.... just for a moment you had thought Lucifer had played another cruel joke on you but no it was Castiel, Angel of the lord, your best friend, your angel._

 

_Y/N?"_

you were taken aback... the angel you had come to love was sat in front of you confused as to why he was conscious in his own body again.

 _"Cas before anything is said all I want to say is I.. I miss you and I will expel Lucifer from you I promise."_ tears began to form in your eyes... the current situation already getting to you emotionally.

His reaction to your promise was a sad one, he was hurt by the fact that he allowed Lucifer to posses him but he felt especially guilty that his situation was making you sad and hurt too.

you wiped your tears away and looked at your angel, he was clearly suffering under the strain of Lucifer too, he looked beaten and worn.. you both were in a battle with the devil whether you liked it or not. _"Why.. Why did you get yourself into this situation Cas? If I knew about whatever you were going through and what you needed to do this for I could of helped. I hate seeing you like this"_

_"What I did......I put myself in this situation because of you Y/N.. it was all to protect you, to make sure that whatever the outcome you would be safe.... a witch cast a spell on Sam and Dean making their darkest and most evil moments resurface again so Sam's darkest moments were when he was soulless and Deans was when he was a Demon so to toy with us all she cast the spell to make sure she would be able to escape from us before we could kill her but somehow this witch also had Lucifer as her ally that is until he came behind her and snapped her neck, so in turn of those events I offered to be a vessel for him if he could help save Sam and Dean and well the plan did work but not as I hoped it would..I am so sorry Y/N please forgive me"_

another stream of tears left your eyes as you listened to what he was saying, your heart ached for how caring he was, you looked down for a moment trying to compose yourself before you looked up at him again and reached your hand to gently cup his face.

_“Cas this is not your fault.. you only tried to do your best. Look at me you always think of others before thinking of yourself, you are special...very special especially to me”  
_

His eyes seemed to shine bright at what you said to him before scanning his eyes over you face he leant towards you and finally rested his head on your forehead ending with a sigh.

You had missed this..moments like this with Cas were very rare as you either had to go off on a hunt while he had angel stuff to do or when you did have moments like this, one of the brothers interrupted you and then teased you both for days on end, but here this was the best of your moments together it was needy it was desperate and all you wanted to think was how you could stay with him until the end of your days.

 _“I don’t want to leave you alone with him again.. the thoughts he has of you Y/N he wants to corrupt you and leave you a broken former shell of who you are, I can’t . I”_ your foreheads were still touching but you felt his whole body tense when he brought Lucifer up, even now he was trying to protect you even if the odds were stacked against him.

 _“Listen to me..He will not win and he will not get to me. Just keep fighting Cas. I mean can’t you cast him out now? you have the control here right now just expel him”_ you voice began to break and your heart was racing.. if you can help Cas expel Lucifer now it would be all over and done with, you had to try, you craved for your angel to be back. 

He scrunched his eyes shut and leant away from you again, “I can’t expel him Y/N he is too strong even for me..if I could I would but I am weak... and he knows my weakness is you, that is why he wants you to be his it is why he wants to break you. I want to make him pay but I can’t not right now.” a tear left his eye and you moved towards him again holding him to ease his pain.

_“It’s fine Cas, we will figure something out, and you will be back in the bunker soon, I will make sure of it”_

 

 

You both laid on your bed for what felt like forever savoring each others company, gentle touches shared with each other knowing you wouldn't be the same when you both saw each other again.

You didn't realize you had shut your eyes and fell asleep on Cas’s chest until you were awoken by grunting from the angel. it startled you and then filled you with dread as you realized Lucifer was regaining control of him you watched as your angel visibly turned darker turned cold and finally his eyes pierced through you and he chuckled.

 _“Hoo! well aren't you sweet for my brother! aww it’s so disgustingly sweet Y/N but if you think for one moment you will actually carry out your stupid plan to actually save him you are sorely mistaken and I will make sure of that”_ he quickly pounced on you throwing you to the wall and pinning you there, his hands made their way around your throat and gripped very tightly, so tightly that you were struggling to breathe,  _“Now initially I brought you here for a couple of reasons 1 - to toy with you 2 - even if you are a good little hunter I can smell something dark in you and well if I can let that darkness out you will make such a Queen and we together would be unstoppable 3 - you are not the worst looking human on the planet and well hmm you make me think such thoughts. now I am in a predicament.. you are hell bent on saving my stupid brother but I want you too, but inflicting pain on you right now for making me think leaving you with little Cassie would be a good idea seems to be the right thing to do. Prepare yourself princess, I will not go easy on you”_


	6. Dark Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are at the total mercy of Lucifer as he wants to make you suffer for trying to save Cas in such a reckless manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this the beginnings of my Fic writing so I apologize for the less than amazing writing right now. But feedback is always appreciated! apologies if this is rubbish.
> 
> P.S. I know I am the worst, this is such a late update but this time of year is so busy for me, with work keeping me busy, peoples birthdays, family drama and the like I never have the time to just sit down and write at the moment but here it is! I hope you like it.

You woke up disorientated and cold in a room you could hardly see into or even make out, it felt like if the most dense fog was surrounding you, it felt as if you were drowning in it, it almost felt as it the fog itself was trying to choke you, drown you, you couldn't even move because you had been restrained in a chair, it was a terrifying feeling, it made your heart race... but in back of your mind you knew this was him, it was Lucifer making you scared before he even got to touch you, he was going to make you pay for your little conversation with Cas.

 _“Hmm you have been very naughty Y/N.. I mean I was patient with you....., I let you live in my kingdom as my Queen but all of that wasn't good enough was it? Oh no you had to do what was right huh well that little mistake is about to cost you princess try not to scream because that will make the next few hours all that much worse **for you** ”  _you heard him pace towards you putting extra emphasis on his last two words.

He made his way slowly towards you then stopped just behind you resting both of his hands on your shoulders before then applying more severe pressure to them and closely moving his lips towards your left ear chuckling softly and dangerously. 

You shut your eyes dreading what he had planned for you and even though you knew he would torture you until you would literally break in every way possible in front of him you wouldn't change your actions you had made leading up to this moment for anyone, you still got to see and talk to Cas and that is all you could ever need, even if that was the last choice you ever made.

Suddenly you heard a metal blade scrape against something to the side of you before your top was partially torn from your body.. namely your shoulder, the blade itself ever so slightly nipping your skin, this was going to be drawn out you silently thought to yourself. 

_“A lesson needs to be learned Princess, nobody can be sneaky around me and if you weren't as important as you are to me I would explode you into little pieces without any hesitation and lick the pieces afterwards, but well you are important to my future and well **this is going to be so much fun** ”_

Suddenly everything seemed to stop there was no feeling of choking, no feeling of drowning, the room wasn't cold.. in fact you couldn't feel anything is was as if someone had pressed pause on the current situation and if truth be told that made you feel even more uneasy as to what was about to unfold...

 

You felt a small nick graze your left cheekbone and saw Lucifer come into your eyesight to then bend down to his knees smirking at you, you noticed he had a sharp blade in his hands twiddling it between his fingers delicately and dangerously all the while looking at you with a predatory gaze,  _“Now I understand why you wanted to try to save little Cas here but the thing is he wished for this... he allowed me in so you really don’t have any excuse as to save him, It is pointless Y/N"_ he brought the blade closer to your chest lightly grazing your collarbone  _“although it must be nice to have the thought of him as the sweet innocent angel that you love so much, pity that isn't the case princess”_ he dug the blade in deeper to your skin and you let a small wince at the sudden pain his words wanted to make you scream at him, punch him but the restraints he had you in were too tight all you could do is sit there and listen to his taunting, But the slow trickle of your blood that appeared on your skin made him smirk “ _Your blood is beautiful..did you know that?”_

 _“What? no smart remark? C’mon Y/N don’t you want to use that smart mouth to say something? Anything?”_ he was extremely close to you now, making sure at this point you felt extremely uncomfortable with his presence but you did not regard him all you did was sit there and thought of why you were here… of why you had to do what you had to do to save those who you held most dear, you no longer cared about the meaning of your life he could do anything to you.

 

 _“Fine, I guess I’ll just have to make you scream for me instead”_ and with that he stood to his full height violently grabbing your hair and placed the blade onto your throat immediately drawing blood and making you quietly moan in pain, he repeated his actions until you couldn’t help but scream at the excruciating pain being inflicted on you, he stopped suddenly dropping the blade he held onto the floor to then slowly make his way behind you again, his hands slowly moved to his side where you couldn’t see he had stashed an angel blade, you only realized what he had in his hands when the blade itself ripped into the remainder of your shirt slicing it clean off of your body exposing your soft flesh and underwear, he tilted his head appreciating the new sight of your freshly exposed skin, his eyes lingering over you more than they should of.

 

 _“Enjoying the view? Luci..I mean I appreciate it but you clearly have a job to do here”_ before you could do anything else you felt his hand on you suddenly burning at the flesh that he was touching you tried to scream but he muffled the noise you made and you felt like you were being suffocated, you could actually feel him grow more and more annoyed now.

_“Time to step it up a notch princess.” suddenly the room went entirely pitch black again only to be replaced with a burning hot and bright light moments after... Lucifer stood before you with a tray of various implements of torture lay out before for you to see, you couldn't help that you tensed at the sight before you... something that didn't go unnoticed by him._

He grabbed the Angel blade again and delicately twirled it between his fingers before slowly making his way a hairs breadth in front of you, he began to move the blade over your already exposed skin but this time it was different it was as if he was tracing patterns into your skin and every time he would go over it he would apply the blade to your skin just a little deeper every single time.

 

_***  “Mine Forever - Lucifer”** _

 

 _“See now that’s my mark on you forever, whenever you see this think of me princess, it is even better that Castiel’s hands have done this branding to you, branded your skin with my name and honestly I think he liked it being the one to do this see he may care for you but love? hmm not so much”_ he stood back as you glanced down to the enochian branding that now was apparent on your skin, you tried to speak with everything you had, you tried to question why he did this but try as you might no words could escape you, his words stung but there was pressing matters on your mind right now and his taunts were not going to make you argue with him.

 _“You...You branded me?!_ ” you were in utter disbelief and you were unbelievably confused as to what exactly he had carved into you and why? What could he possibly get from doing this to you?

_“Oh you look confused Doll, now let me explain you have literally made a deal with the devil a-hem me so when this is all over and well if you manage to come out alive at the end I want everyone to know what you did, what you did to save those idiot Winchesters and you sweet angel, this branding is a way of saying you are tainted you have been claimed by me and no-one will ever want you after that, lets just call that your first punishment for being so stupid with my little brother”  
_

Suddenly you felt his hands trace over the branding again but this time it felt as if the flesh he touched was burning off literally, but when you looked down nothing was melting everything was physically fine but the feeling went deeper to the depths of your chest, deeper to your bones and as deep as your organs it felt as if they were melting off of you too, all you could do was writhe and scream in excruciating pain, that was until you passed out unable to take anymore.

 

When you regained consciousness again you had realized you were back in your room, more specifically your bed... surrounded by what you recognized to be yours, your books, drawings, photographs, your own heaven inside hell was fine and untouched apparently so as your hazy mind began to clear you checked in your bedside mirror for what the after effects of his handiwork had left on your body but to your surprise there was nothing, no burn marks on your face no.. but what about that branding? of course you wouldn't get off that lightly as you looked at the still bloodied branding you felt defeated without a purpose and most of all you wanted for him to just end you, the pain he had put you through both physically and mentally was enough, you couldn't take anymore he had got what he wanted, he had broke you, the former hunter you were was left a broken shell on the floor, you didn't even flinch when he suddenly appeared and made his way next to you on your bed.

 _“Now is my Y/N going to behave hmm? if she does I will reward her but if she doesn't well you know what pain waits for you.”_ by now he was right against you softly stroking your hair almost in a loving way, all you did as a response was let a quiet _“I will, I will do anything you ask of me”_ he seemed happy by this as his response to your answer was to kiss and softly nibble your jawline, but his actions on your were not registering, all you felt was numb.

A few more days passed and you did in fact move from your bed, but now you had no purpose of your own only duty to be at his side and to comfort him when possible, you didn't love it by any costs but you were still alive which was something and just recently Lucifer was much kinder to you almost like he truly cared for you, like he loved you.

Every day would start the same.. you would get up from bed wash, dress and make yourself presentable then wander over to Lucifer quarters to see what his plans were for the day, that mostly included a bit of torture, making sure hell was running smoothly and the odd job he needed to complete, but today was different he had received a note whilst brushing your hair one morning.

_**Princess,** _

_**I will be visiting you in your room shortly make yourself comfortable and help yourself to the drinks on your nightstand, Yow will needing your energy.** _

_**L.** _

you were taken aback by this, what could he possibly need from you? you were at his side every day you hadn't been bad again... so what could he need from you now? all you hoped was that it wasn't torture again you couldn't live through another session of that. 

And so you found yourself pacing in your home from home.. your room anxiously waiting Lucifer, and unfortunately as soon as you had found the stronger drinks AKA alcohol you downed most of it, vodka, gin & tonic, beer so by the time you had heard a little knock on your door you were more than a smidgen drunk, as well as drunkenly wandering around.

 _“Ah! There he is! my King oops, my King ah my wonderful k... ing, tell me what are you going to do with me huh? I mean I have done everything you asked for lately mister!! so you cannot torture meee, so what you gonna do? huh,.. Huh?”_ all he did in response at your current actions was to chuckle and carefully lead you to your side of the bed. 

you sighed giving up on trying to fight him, so you sank into the comfort of the mattress but you found your self reaching for him willing him to stay with you for some reason _, “You know you may be parading in Cas right now but I have to say I still get to admire the view, and boy is it n .... ice, hmm”_ he thought about this for a moment before holding you in his arms a smirk finding its way onto his lips

 _“Well you flatter me Y/N, and remember Cas is still conscious in here so whatever we do together he feels too...”_ his lips were closer to you by the time he had finished speaking, you could feel his breath, feel the current heat radiating off of his and it made something inside of you click, half of you just wanted for him to leave, to run away but another more stronger part of you wanted him, right here right now, regardless of the current situation, technically it may of been Lucifer in front of you but you needed Castiel’s touch even if it was in a warped way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This is what the branding says


	7. The Devil’s Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer takes his chance to claim you in your current drunk state but will you be glad of it when the deed is done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Again this the beginnings of my Fic writing so I apologize for the less than amazing writing right now. But feedback is always appreciated! apologies if this is rubbish.
> 
> & sorry that this chapter is so short! I tried writing something smutty but I failed terribly so this is what happened I promise the next chapter will be longer :) 
> 
> Sorry it has taken so long for this chapter to come out but work makes me busy, My 22nd Birthday happened (which was amazing) and I had to get a new laptop as my other had problems with it, but here it is! I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! @ thats-what-decadence-is-for.tumblr.com

**_"Well you flatter me Y/N, and remember Cas is still conscious in here so whatever we do together he feels too…”_ his lips were closer to you by the time he had finished speaking, you could feel his breath, feel the current heat radiating off of his and it made something inside of you click, half of you just wanted for him to leave but another more stronger part of you wanted him, right here right now, regardless of the current situation, technically it may of been Lucifer in front of you but you needed Castiel’s touch even if it was in a warped way.  
**

**You felt a involuntary pull towards him, you couldn’t help but to experimentally press your body up against his, feeling how much heat each of you were giving off in that moment, before you could take anything in you felt his lips capture yours, his hands gripping your hips, it was animalistic the way he was with you like if he let you go you would fall apart, and that if he was about to do something dangerous all at the same time.**

**“Cas..Cas can feel this?” you broke apart from him to ask him all you knew was you wanted Cas and even if Lucifer was driving you needed to know Cas was there too. He didn’t answer you verbally but you knew Cas was there you just knew it and that was all you needed to know.  
**

**Before you knew it you had ended up on your bed, both in just your underwear whilst Lucifer was pinning you down with his grace and straddling you all the while pressing dominating kisses to your jawline and his hands caressing every inch of your body, every part of you was on fire**

 

 

Hearing Cas’ voice softly call your name was a personal heaven to your ears his lips made their way from your jaw down to your neck slowly, to your chest where he lingered his attention focusing on your breasts eventually he made his way down to your stomach and stopping just before your underwear, _“Oh Y/N you are exquisite.. I want to **devour ….every…. inch…. of…. you** heh, I cannot blame Cassie for his feelings towards you __**at.... all** ” _his teeth scraped further down you, stopping again before playfully biting the insides of your thighs.

 _“You are delicious… Do you know that?”_ You had no response to him in the moment, all you craved was your Angel right now, you needed to touch, feel and just drown in his embrace.

Of course the devil inside Cas wanted you but he also wanted to twist your innocent soul so you would be more susceptible to bow before him and truly stand by his side, being this intimate assured that. but he still couldn’t deny you truly were one of the finest creations his father ever made.                                

He listened intently to every purr, inhale, moan and whisper you made, noises he brought out of you, noises he quickly became addicted to, to him you were the untouched gift that only he could touch, in that moment only he could dictate to how this would go, you were his forever and always.

 

 

##  _T i m e s k i p _-_-_- The next Morning_

 

You awoke to an empty bed and instant regret to the events that transpired only hours before, as the minutes ticked away you realized just how foolish you had been, but somehow a deep dark part of you wanted more, you craved more. 

a sudden opening of your door made you snap out of your thoughts and you instinctively tried to cover up as best as you could withe the sheets that was wrapped around your body.

 _“Oh kitten, you don’t need to cover up.. I was biting that skin and making you scream my name not that long ago..”_ He made his way over to you in the bed, as he did so stroked you hair and reached his lips closer to your neck.. _“and besides last night was not just for pleasure, it also made it clear you are mine until I die, see I did something sneaky something heh devilish see I knew you needed comfort, which I provided but when we were sweating, when we made one I may of done a little incantation to make sure you. Never, Leave.My.Side. I need your alliance Y/N and you gave it up so gladly..so easily just so you could feel yourself writhe underneath your Angel. It’s pathetic really.”_

 

you had no words, you sat there in shock, what had you done and more importantly what could you do next?


End file.
